


Black.  Red.  Green.  Yellow.  Blue.

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally I only read FanFic, I almost never write it.  This short piece is an excellent example of why I am normally forbidden to write FanFic: I related it to my daughter, and she threw me out of her room.  So I decided to come inflict it on all of you instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black.  Red.  Green.  Yellow.  Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to post here, so I am still getting the hang of the tags.

Together for the first time: Ladybug.  Chat Noir.  Tortue Verte. Queen Bee.  Paon.  Despite the seriousness of the situation, Chat had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Ladybug sighed, “OK, _minou_ , whatever it is, go ahead and say it!”  
  
Chat giggled and pointed to himself and then each of the others in turn.  “Black.  Red.  Green.  Yellow.  Blue.  Don’t you guys know what this _means_?”  
  
The others groaned, but Queen Bee fell for it. “No, why don’t you tell us already?”  
  
“Now we can form Voltron!”  
  
The Seine was cold that day.

**Author's Note:**

> "Get out of here you evil man!" cried my daughter.


End file.
